


世界名画冴岛钢牙的一家

by axrabbit



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 迫害钢牙papa
Relationships: Mitsuki Kaoru/Saejima Kouga





	世界名画冴岛钢牙的一家

“小熏，你在画什么。”  
冴岛钢牙站在御月熏的身后，脸上一如既往没有什么表情，眸子里倒映着正在作画的恋人，在那张棱角分明的脸上是非常显眼的温柔。  
“我在画钢牙的一家！”  
钢牙盯着那副将要完成的画作，感觉事情有点不对劲，女性是小熏，小孩是他们的儿子雷牙——那我呢？  
“那我呢？”  
钢牙皱起眉头，十分不解，熏扭过头，笑得灿烂且无辜，让钢牙觉得自己是不是被骗了，眼睛瞥向别处表达不满。  
“哦～因为钢牙在帮雷牙还债～”  
“哈？！”  
因为儿子的大单契约的原因，还不能和小熏一起回去现世，每天修复时空裂缝让钢牙少爷体会到打工人的不易，二十年全年无休，但是被自己的老婆打趣也太——心好痛，比被kiba暴揍的时候还痛。  
“小熏！”  
包含着剧烈情感波动的话语让烈花的魔法鱼从钢牙的魔法衣里衬探出个脑袋，左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，发现不是在叫自己，而女主人笑得十分缺心眼，冲它招了招手，小熏扭头看了一眼钢牙的脸色，啾地一下躲到御月熏身后。  
“喂喂，怎么连小熏都跑到小熏那里了！钢牙……！”  
扎尔巴一如既往地稳定吐槽，还好魔导轮不会飞，钢牙欣慰地盯着扎尔巴，和扎尔巴同病相怜泪眼汪汪。  
迷失在时空裂缝迄今为止有多少年了，时间的流动的速度不同，完全感觉不到，就像去约定的地方一样，落地几秒钟间隔可以造成几百年的时间差。  
“小熏，雷牙长大了，只是……”  
亲儿子打架像翻版零这种话有点难以说出口，“看起来很银牙的牙狼”，再修不完裂缝大河家的剑法都没人继承了！  
“麻由里也是个可爱的孩子，很喜欢雷牙呢。”  
钢牙凑近了抱着小熏，心里在想，回去的时候可能孙子都有了，亲手教孙子练剑——或者生个二胎？因为身高的原因，钢牙要俯下身子才能把下巴搭在老婆头上蹭蹭，吸够了老婆能量又得继续去完成儿子和卡加利的契约了。  
坑，儿子坑。  
“钢牙，今天也要加油哦！约定好的一定要回来！”  
小熏握着画笔和钢牙挥挥手，作为一个普通人，也只能这样带着对至亲的思念等待，有想回去的地方的人是不会那么容易死的，她会一直在这里等着钢牙，等着一起回家的那天，大家再一起生活，钢牙，雷牙，麻由里，魂座。  
还好有老婆陪着！  
“钢牙，你刚刚在想还好有小薰在——之类的吧？挺好的，这样钢牙就不会偷偷流眼泪了、疼疼！钢牙你干什么！”  
以前和小熏总是聚少离多，魔戒骑士本来就是这样的，没办法把时间分给自己最心爱的人，孤独是必修课，对对方来说也是如此，实在太不公平，喜欢上这样的男人。  
被钢牙弹脑瓜蹦的扎尔巴可怜兮兮，小小声地说自己又没说错什么，食物链底层的话痨魔导具委屈。  
在时空中旅行有一点好处，就是可以见到死了好多年的亲爹，又或者磕命去救儿子，磕命这件事磕多了就习惯了，反正年轻的时候和那家伙——绝狼，打架打得天昏地暗，被二五仔缺德神官扣了好多寿命，不知道阿零现在在干什么呢，收徒弟了吗，要是阿零非常强的二刀流没人继承真的很可惜。  
总有一天还会再见的。  
“钢牙，欢迎回来～”  
今天又修复了464664944个时空裂缝的钢牙，举着菜刀，习惯性的用刀刃擦了一下扎尔巴，在老婆崇拜的眼神里把胡萝卜切成丁。  
“钢牙！切菜就不要擦我了啊！牙狼剑都好说！”  
“扎尔巴，你想我用牙狼剑切菜？”  
“？！我没有那个意思，钢牙！！”  
钢牙少爷都学会做菜了，魂座看见了一定会很欣慰的吧。


End file.
